‘WEKchedowahor’ is a new and distinct variety of shrub rose. ‘WEKchedowahor’ originated from a controlled hybridization in April to June 2012 in Pomona, Calif. between the female parent, an un-named and unpatented cross between ‘CHRiscinn’ (unpatented) and ‘HARpageant’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,587), and the male parent, ‘WEKsolcibarko’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 28,656).
The resulting seeds from the hybridization were planted and evaluated. ‘WEKchedowahor’ was selected between March to July 2013 in Pomona, Calif. ‘WEKchedowahor’ was first asexually propagated in July 2013 in Wasco, Calif. on its own root cuttings and subsequently by budding and grafting on the plant/rootstock of Rosa hybrida ‘Dr. Huey’ (unpatented).
Other subsequent asexual propagations were conducted in controlled environments in Pomona, Calif. and Tipp City, Ohio and demonstrate that ‘WEKchedowahor’ reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction via softwood cuttings, budding, and grafting.